SWTCW - The Crash
by ScyrenaKenway0815
Summary: It should be just a normal mission. Looking for a spy. But there's still something. Lux. Ahsoka jsut don't know how to react in his near... They, Anakin, Obi Wan, Ahsoka and Lux, are traveling by train. But the pirates do not wait long and attack ... ONE-SHOT


He looked arround. Everywhere were part of the Original shuttle. He felt a terrible pain coming from his shoulder.  
He suspected that it was dislocated. He sat up carefully. The pain in his shoulder was unbearable. He had to find a survivor of his dislocated shoulder back to right, but his shoulder could wait. He had to find Obi-Wan and Ahsoka.  
He fervently hoped that nothing happened to them.  
He was still slightly dazed by the debris field. Only now he noticed that she had crashed in a wooded area.  
Why were they crashed? It had been a normal transport shuttle. For passengers. They had been covered.  
Disguised in this case means that they had worn a normal hooded cloak.  
They had placed themselves in different compartments to hide themselves.  
He had been in the last compartment that had crashed first.  
Obi-Wan had been in the middle compartment and Ahsoka in the first. To get to Obi Wan, he had only to follow the wreckage to the north. He was stable in his walk and continued on his way. He reached another shambles. It had to be the compartment in which Obi-Wan had been. He saw around him the bodies were buried under the rubble.  
"Anakin?" He heard someone say.  
He turned around and saw Obi Wan. He did not look hurt, and yet he was limping with his right leg as well.  
"Are you alright?" asked Anakin.  
"I'm fine, and you?" Obi Wan asked back.  
"I think my shoulder is dislocated. Could you straighten them again?" asked Anakin Obi Wan.  
Obi-Wan nodded and went to him.  
He stood behind him.  
He put a hand on Anakin's forearm and a. On his shoulder Anakin took a deep breath before the Obi Wan on his and drew the forest was filled with a little cry of pain.  
"Thank you," Anakin said. "We should continue to search for Ahsoka."  
Obi Wan nodded.  
"I saw that she crashed over the hill," he said.  
"Well let's go." Anakin said, and walked in the direction of the hill. They went to the top of the hill.  
What Anakin saw robbed him almost breathless.  
Some of the debris burned. Corpses lay everywhere. The debris were nciht as small as him. No, they were much bigger.  
Anakin feared that they collided with another shuttle together.  
He ran down the hill and was desperately looking for Ahsoka. He looked under some debris. No sign of her.  
He stood in the middle and looked around.  
He heard the crackle one rubble piece being lifted with the force. He followed the sound.  
He looked like the wings of a shuttle hebte easily. He declined but again immediately.  
He ran to the wreckage part. His breath caught as he saw how Ahsoka's legs were buried under the rubble part.  
She had scarring around and looked weak.  
"Master," she looked up at him startled.  
Her voice had scarcely strength. Anakin knelt down to her.  
"Calm down Ahsoka. We'll manage it to lift."  
"Forget it ... it's too heavy." she said weakly.  
He wanted to hear about it ncihts. He concentrated with Obi Wan and tried to lift it. But Ahsoka was right.  
It was too heavy. It had hardly moved. Ahsoka Anakin saw the already very pale in the face.  
Anakin looked down out her, and saw that she have a profusely bleeding wound.  
Anakin tore a piece of fabric from his already torn cloak, and held it to the wound.  
When he pressed on it, bite Ahsoka in pain on her lips.  
He saw how she looked weak in the sky. How long she had been lying here? What did she suffer?  
If he thought hurt his shoulder, he did not know how she was doing.  
"Everything will be fine, Ahsoka" Anakin said.  
She looked at him weakly. She looked very pale. She lost too much blood.  
He saw in her sea-blue eyes. He held her weak hand in his.  
She smiled discreetly.

- 12 hours ago -

"Haha, very funny master." Ahsoka said as she punched Anakin easy on the arm. He smiled and pretended as if she had hit him hard.  
"You been so ... so ..."  
"Intolerable?"  
"Exactly."  
She laughed. Both reached the council chamber. They looked serious again when they arrived in the middle of the room.  
"Your task is to travel undercover to Rexas and to look after the ambassador.  
Desperately needed the information from him." Windu said.  
Anakin and Ahsoka bowed and left the room.  
Obi Wan met them on the landing platform. They got together at the gunboat that they should bring to Rexas.  
"Master, belongs Rexas not the separatists?"  
"Not anymore. They are now neutral. Thanks to your friend Lux Bonteri."  
"Hmm, he will launch us, or not?"  
Anakin nodded. Ahsoka did not know why, but she felt a joy in herself. She was glad to see him again. Though it was passed only 3 months. Ahsoka wondered how Lux was now after the death of Steela. Had he changed? She hoped fervently not.  
They got in the cruiser into another shuttle.  
"The Twilight?" Ahsoka asked, slightly shocked.  
"We have no other inconspicuous ship." Anakin replied. "Oh, and you are allowed to repair while we are traveling."  
"What, Why do I have to do more? Your the expert."  
"And you're the student." Anakin said, and he smiled slightly over the shoulder to her.  
"Haha very funny." Ahsoka said, and went into the engine room.  
Anakin started the old Twilight and flew out of the hangar. He jumped into hyperspace, as Ahsoka told him that it should work.  
During the hyperspace jump dressed, all a normal hooded cloak so as not to direct attention. When this was over Anakin flew toward the old country house of Bonteris.  
"Is not that too obvious?" Ahsoka asked.  
"Not as flashy as we would be placed directly on the web." Anakin replied.  
"Also true again."  
They landed on the platform in front of the cottage. Lux was already waiting. But unlike Ahsoka, he didn't knew that she would come.  
He looked surprised when he saw her.  
'Actually, he should know that my master is rarely alone on the road.' she thought.  
During the hyperspace jump dressed, all a normal hooded cloak so as not to direct attention. When this was over Anakin flew toward the old country house of Bonteris.  
"Is not that too obvious?" Ahsoka asked.  
"Not as flashy as we would be placed directly on the web." Anakin replied.  
"Also true again."  
They landed on the platform in front of the cottage. Lux was already waiting. But unlike Ahsoka, he didn't knew that she would come.  
He looked surprised when he saw her.  
'Actually, he should know that my master is rarely alone on the road.' she thought.  
They greet each other with a normal 'hello'.  
They went into the cottage. Lux consecrated them as good as possible to the plan.  
As Obi-Wan and Anakin were consulting, Lux asked Ahsoka to follow him.  
He went with her in the small park outside.  
He stopped in front of the pavilion stopped and turned to face her.  
"Ahsoka, I wanted to again thank you for what you've done on Olderon."  
"Gladly happening, but I think that's not all what you're saying right?"  
He sighed.  
"I just wanted to say that I don't blame steelas dead to you.."  
"Thanks, but it is true nonetheless my fault."  
"No it was not. Could I just noticed earlier that the droid was still active ..."  
Ahsoka shook her head and put a hand on his shoulder and looked into his eyes.  
"It was not your fault. We just wasting time trying to debate who is to blame."  
She smiled subtly to lighten the situation.  
He smiled slightly.  
"Ahsoka, we gotta go." Anakin interrupted the two.  
Ahsoka looked at him and nodded.  
"We see us?" Ahsoka asked Ahsoka before they went.  
"I give you the backing of the Senate." he replied.  
She nodded and went with Anakin giving thanks to the platform.  
They flew by public transport to the city center.  
They split up, and everyone was looking at a part of the city after the whistle. Anakin searched the southern part of the city. He asked for several bars, but no one knew him. He was surprised that most of them say that he is dead.  
Obi-Wan made his name in the Eastern part, the negotiator, all the glory. Ahsoka just asked someone in the Northern part of the city, when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and saw Lux behind. He was dressed as a loose cloth over the shoulders.  
"Company?"  
"Sure," she said, smiling discreetly before she interviewed the woman continued.  
"Have you found anything?" Lux asked to break the silence.  
"I'm not sure." she looked up from her datapad. "Most say they do not know him or he's dead."  
"That's odd. Could you isolate an area already?" he asked.  
"He has worked in the West and has lived here. I think we should take the rail link that leads to his house."  
Lux nodded. They lined up in a side corridor, Ahsoka contacted Anakin and Obi Wan.  
"I think that we in him near his home in the south find. This we would have to take the shuttle train SLR019, which comes about 15:30."  
"Okay, we'll meet at the exit point."  
Ahsoka severed the radio link.  
"Lux, are you coming or ...?"  
"Do not worry, I'm coming." He smiled mischievously as he spoke.  
Ahsoka rolled her eyes, smiling, and made her way to the platform.  
Ahsoka and Lux had to wait about 10 minutes until they were climbing into the car. Ahsoka stood on the other side of the main entrance and held on to a handle. Lux placed himself opposite her and held on well. The train was soon crowded with people. Ahsoka wondered at each person as to how many hidden all well in the train.  
She tried Luxs View from the way to go. She did not know why, but she could not look into his eyes. She felt after only two stations that Obi Wan went into the middle of the train. It was not long until Anakin came up. It was made a by saying that the train took a detour through a short wooded area, there was a problem with the cables.  
Lux whispered to Ahsoka  
"It's dangerous to fly over the forest. There lurk many snipers."  
"It will happen. Why would they attack a normal train?" Ahsoka said, trying to calm him. He looked thoughtful, and if she was honest, she was it too. Would they really be attacked? But before she could think these thoughts to an end. Is turned off the light on the train and people screamed. The train rattled and sparks sprayed. Ahsoka was about to say something to Lux when she was black before my eyes. The front compartment was exploding.

- Now -

Obi Wan tried desperately to send a signal to the temple. Anakin Ahsoka was still weak hand that was getting colder. She wanted to say something. Anakin crept closer to her face in order to understand them.  
"Where ... where is .. Lux?" she whispered.  
"I do not know."  
"Cou ... Could you ... go find him ...?" she said weakly.  
Anakin nodded and let go of her hand gently. He got up and looked at him from the wreckage. Some of them even Burnt. Anakin stumbled across something that looked like a cable. He knelt down and touched it. Immediately he heard the scream of the passengers during the explosion and the crash. He stood up and looked around some more.  
He finally found him. He bent down to him and felt his pulse. He saw the Lux had anywhere sears. When he a more closely, he saw that he had placed himself protectively in front of Ahsoka as the compartment exploded. He felt no pulse. Anakin sighed. He did not know what he should said to Ahsoka.  
He went back to her. When he took her hand her was even colder than before. She was breathing slower and heavier. Anakin the thought flitting through my head what if her ... No. He didn't want to think about that right now. No. He did not lose her, as he did his mother.  
"Have you found him? ..." she asked.  
"Yes, Ahsoka ... I'm sorry, but he's dead."  
Her breathing stopped. Then she turned her eyes from light and kept breathing.  
"But he has saved you." Anakin said quickly.  
"How do you know that?" she asked.  
"I saw when I look at his burn wounds as he protectively turned before you."  
He sighed as he went on.  
"I know what you felt for him."  
She looked at him erschroken.  
"But how ...?"  
"Ahsoka. I have it recognized by your gaze. And believe me, he has the same Heartfelt." He smiled as he looked decent and spührte she was inwardly slightly happier.  
"And you're not mad?" she asked cautiously.  
"No. I think now I need to tell it, but do not say it Obi-Wan." Anakin said, looking slightly to Obi Wan.  
"I will not, you have my word."  
"All right." He sighed heavily before he went on. "Senator Amidala and I are ..."  
"Married." she interrupted him.  
"How do you know ..?"  
"Padme told me."  
"She did?"  
"Yes, when I told her that with ... well that with Lux ."  
Ahsoka smiled slightly. Anakin could not suppress a smile.  
Anakin heard Obi Wan spoke. He spoke into his comlink. Anakin hoped fervently that he had reached the temple.  
"Everything is good Ahsoka. You only have to hold out a bit."  
"I'll try," she said with a slight grin.  
A few minutes later, several gunships approached that brought all three to Coroscant.

- At the Temple -

Ahsoka opened her eyes. The white light faded slightly. The terrible pain in her left leg had finally stopped. But it felt different. Ahsoka sat up slightly. She looked to the side. Anakin sat on a chair beside her. He had fallen asleep. She smiled put her feet on the ground. She surmise had been correct. Her left leg felt strange. She gasped when she realized why. She left leg was not her real. It was a prosthesis. It had to be a very good. They did not see that it was a. It looked like her normal leg. She stood up carefully. It felt that way. But she still spührte the slight pain at the transition point.  
Anakin woke up and looked at her.  
"And how does it feel?"  
"Strange. Normally, but strange."  
She went several steps.  
"It feels like my normal leg, but the place where the prosthesis attaches, it hurts."  
"The passes. Believe me you will get used to it quickly."  
She sighed.  
"What is it, Snips ?"  
"I had to think of Lux ..."  
"I can understand you well, Ahsoka."  
"You can't."  
"Believe me. I know what you're going through."  
"What happened?"  
"My mother was abducted by Taskinrobbers. She died in my arms, when I found her." he said, looking slightly to the ground.  
"Oh, I did not know. Sorry"  
"Is not your fault, you might not even know." He stood up. "You rest a little. So far I know there is now Thy salad. Since I know how much you eat it I have given the modest they should leave something. I'm going to say to the Council know."  
"Thank you." Ahsoka said, and went to the canteen humpelnt easily.  
She was now a cyborg. She had earlier feared it, but now she did not feel so bad. She took a plate of salad and sat down and ate. Barris came to her. She spoke to her about what had happened. She dropped out of Lux, but she knew she could forget him. She would never be able. [...]


End file.
